


Each Other Now Embrace

by apanoplyofsong



Series: let your heart be light [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apanoplyofsong/pseuds/apanoplyofsong
Summary: Bellamy drops by during Clarke's break at work. She certainly doesn't mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carrieevew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrieevew/gifts).



> carrieeve asked for "we both work at the mall’s Pictures with Santa event. You shouldn’t be able to look that attractive in an elf’s costume and we should not be hooking up in Santa’s Cottage on our break," so this is a little mini-sequel to [Tidings of Comfort and Joy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5438429), since the premise was the same as that 'verse :)
> 
> Title from God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen

“Let me guess,” a voice says behind her, and Clarke turns with a grin. “Putting mistletoe on Santa’s house was your idea?”

“Well, I am an elf. If I don’t make the calls, who will?”

Bellamy shakes his head and laughs. Clarke checks over her shoulder to be sure that nobody’s watching and leans across the candy cane striped barrier, dropping a kiss to his lips.

“Have I mentioned that this job is a lot more boring with Jaha as Santa instead of you?”

The bell adorning the tip of her hat jingles as Bellamy bats at it, stopping only when she slaps his hand away. He twirls a strand of her hair around his finger instead.

“You know you didn’t have to come back again this year,” he says. Clarke shrugs.

“Yeah, but the money’s nice. And it’s tradition, at this point.”

Bellamy cocks a brow. “You don’t need the money. And does it really count as tradition without me?”

“Probably not.” She tugs at his tie, smoothing the loosened knot against his shirt. The best part of post-grad Bellamy is definitely the fact that he still feels like he needs to wear a tie on teaching days. “I should still get back, though.”

“When do you get off?”

Clarke smirks. “Depends on whether or not you help.”

She’s pretty sure his glare is supposed to be stern, but his lips quirk at the ends. “When do you get off  _work_?”

“Not for another two hours. But Santa has a break in 20 minutes.”

Bellamy nods, gives another light tug to the green felt perched atop her head.

“I’m going to go get Octavia’s present, but I should be done by then.”

One of the other elves starts loudly wondering if there are any candy canes left and Clarke takes a step back, grabbing a box from behind a tree. “I guess I can fit you in,” she calls just before she turns away.

 

* * *

 

“So, mistletoe, huh?”

Clarke hums. She has Bellamy pressed against the door to Santa’s hut, his hands settled on her hips. The heat of his palm is palpable through her costume and she wants to curl herself around him. “It worked out pretty well for me last time.”

Bellamy narrows his eyes, nips at her chin. The inside of the little house is dimly lit, a strand of Christmas lights left on outside while the North Pole is on break painting his face through the little picture window. Clarke runs her nose against the spot of green twinkling against his neck. His palms run down her legs in response.

“I still don't understand how you manage to look so good in this outfit.” He squeezes the flesh of her thigh, rubs the hem of her skirt between his fingers.

Mouthing at his jaw, Clarke pulls away just enough to answer. Her lips still brush against his skin.

“You haven’t figured it out yet? It’s what’s _inside_ that counts, Blake.”

He groans and pulls her tighter against him, arm banding around her back and kiss firm against her lips. His tongue teases into her mouth just enough that Clarke can’t help trying to follow when he pulls away.

“Are you sure we’re okay in here?”

Clarke buries her face into his shoulder, brings her fingers up to scratch a little at the patch of skin she reveals there. “I’m sure. You know no one actually comes inside this place, and everything’s shut down for at least another 10 minutes.” Her teeth scrape against his collarbone and Bellamy shudders.

“Yeah,” he breathes, “okay.”

Their kiss is lazy and messy, familiar and warm. It still makes Clarke’s blood buzz in her veins, still feels like she won some kind of lottery to get this. The bells on her hat sound as it falls against the floor but Bellamy just huffs, weaves a hand into her hair.

She knows the places that will pull a sound from him, knows the way his hips and breath and mouth move against her, knows he knows the same. It’s a heady feeling, happy, and he bites at her lip as she grins.

When the overhead lights kick back on, music chiming over the speakers hidden by their backs, Clarke’s fingers have worked their way under his waistband, Bellamy’s hand planted against her ass. She drags her lips away from his, smothers her laugh in his neck as he does the same. Their faces are flushed, mouths swollen and red when they finally pull apart.

“Okay,” she grants, “so maybe making out in Santa’s house wasn’t the best idea. Especially considering I’ll see you at home.”

Bellamy shrugs, refastens the buttons she’d undone around his neck. He leans in to cradle her chin, presses one kiss, then another to her lips.

“Eh. It was worth it.”

He slips out the back door before she can give in to the urge to kiss him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking holiday prompts on [tumblr](apanoplyoffic.tumblr.com)!


End file.
